


nothing like you and I

by letsangelinabrett



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions, Tumblr: BFFP (Chicago Fire)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsangelinabrett/pseuds/letsangelinabrett
Summary: New Year’s Eve and the bottle of rosé were a white flag they had been needing.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	nothing like you and I

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! 
> 
> hope you're all well, safe and sound. and ready for tonight's episode lol  
> here's a little fluffly stuff for January's Brettsey Fanfic Prompts based on one of my favorite songs ever: nothing like you and I, by The Perishers.
> 
> english isn't my motherlanguge, so I already apologize for any mistakes.
> 
> see ya! xx

The sky of the last night of 2020 was clear. The cold wind that hit Sylvie Brett on the Hermann’s house porch although announced the upcoming snow that would turn Chicago’s landscape into a dreamy snow land. The freezing air made her feel alive even though her lungs complained about it with a dry cough. Sylvie took another deep breath and closed her eyes, while seated on the floor.

“A penny for your thoughts?”

Sylvie smiled tenderly recognizing the voice near her.

“Or I should say a bottle of rose?”

She opened her eyes and let a tired giggle out of her mouth when she saw Matt Casey standing on the porch. A bottle of rosé on a hand and a beer – for himself – on the other.

“For your own good, I hope Hermann don’t find out you’re sneaking rosés from Molly’s” She joked pointing to the bottle he was holding.

“This is from my own collection. I saved it for an especial occasion.” Matt said, shrugging his shoulder “Stella is looking for you, something about festive photo probs, I guess”

“Oh, that... Not really on the mood right now, I think I’m going to keep hiding over here a little bit” Sylvie said, making a guilty face and turning her attention to the sky once again.

Matt nodded, looking form Sylvie to her friends, gathered inside Hermann’s house. Due to covid, most of their 51 wouldn’t spent the Holiday with their families, so the Hermanns had, very nicely, offered their place to hold 51’s new year celebration after a so so so tiring year.

“Mind if I join you, matte?” Matt asked in a fake Australian accent, which made Sylvie giggle.

“Only if you don’t do the accent thing again!” She said, pointing a finger at him.

Matt laughed and sat by Sylvie’s side on the floor.

“Um, the offer for the rose is still standing... The bottle is already opened anyway...”

“Matt Casey, just give me the alcohol.”

Matt poured wine into her glass and they toasted before taking a sip of their drinks. Silence then took place between them.

“What a year...” He stated, fingers playing with the label of his beer’s bottle.

Sylvie nodded but stood quiet, staring at her glass.

“Sylvie, I... I’m sorry for how things are bet...”

“I wouldn’t have made it through this year without, you know? And I really mean it. In the middle of this year full of insanity and loses, you were there for me as a safe harbor... And I’m really grateful for that.”

“You don’t have to thank me Sylvie...” She took her eyes from her glass after a long time and looked at Matt.

“I do. I really do...” She replied, squeezing his hand.

“You would have done just the same for me. And even more, knowing how caring and gentle you are.” He squeezed her hand back and she let her head rest in his shoulder, catching him off his guard.

“I don’t know if I would jump of a moving rig, but the rest I would probably do, yes.” Matt laughed and rested his chin on the top of her head, resisting the urge to plant a kiss on her forehead.

He closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the serenity within that moment. The serenity only Sylvie provided him and which he missed so dearly.

 _“There is no regardless from Gabby”_ Sylvie had said to him a couple weeks before, when they tried to figured out their situation. The conversation led nowhere. They ended up separated and heartbroken. Sylvie’s words and her hurt expression kept hunting him since then and made them keep a respectful distance. Their interactions had been limited to the common calls to Ambo 61 and Engine 51 or during meal times. New Year’s Eve and the bottle of rosé were a white flag they had been needing.

“Do you have any resolutions for next year?” Sylvie asked, without breaking their position. “Nah… I’ve never been into this holiday traditions” Matt answered simply.

“What? Nooo…” she turned her body to stare him. “But you know all traditions!”

“Yep. But my growing environment wasn’t… Healthy, at least, for me to put them in action”

“Oh, sorry about that, Matt… But it’s never too late to start them!” Matt laughed at her excitement. She surely was a piece of sunshine and he loved that about her.

“Okay… What do you want me to say?” He asked taking a sip of his beer.

“I don’t know… Any goal for next year! Like, learn to speak Italian, travel to Japan, plant a tree…”

“Are those your resolutions?”

“No…” Sylvie blushed and filled her glass of wine.

“Tell me yours, then I give you some of my own” He teased her.

“Matt Casey, you’re the one who doesn’t have a resolution yet. Come one, you have…” Sylvie looked at her watch “Eight minutes left of 2020” “Okay, bossy.” Matt took the final sip of his beer and looked at Sylvie

“My resolution is to be true to myself.”

“Uh. That’s… Kinda poetic. Beautifully poetic.” she confessed, holding his hand.

“Your turn now. You have five minutes.”

Sylvie took a breath.

“I just… Wish things were simpler.”

“I guess we’re not talking about resolutions anymore, are we?” Sylvie shook her head, slipping a stubborn tear that insisted to fall.

“Talk to me, Sylvie…” Matt asked, brushing her arm.

“There’s nothing like you and I, Matt. At least, not for me. And I… Sometimes I imagine how things would have turned if we didn’t have so much baggage…”

“I think that this baggage made us who we are to today. I kept thinking a lot about you said to me the last time we had a real conversation. And you were right. There is no regardless of Gabby.” Matt lifted Sylvie’s chin, for she to look at him “Also there is no regardless of Antonio, or Kyle, or Hailey, or any of our exes… We are who we are because of what we’ve been through and how we dealt with that. And because of my relationship with Gabby I know the type of relationship and partner I want for my life. And neither of these includes Gabby.”

Inside the house, 51 had started the countdown to New Year. Their voices got Sylvie and Matt’s attention, but any of them broke the eye contact between them.

_10… 9… 8… 7…_

Matt cupped Sylvie’s cheek, bringing their faces closer. “Sylvie, I want stay when you’re lost. And I’m scared and when you’re turning away. I want your midnights, but I’ll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year’s Day. I want to wake up by your side and go to sleep knowing we are there for each other. I don’t know how we’ll make it yet, but I want this. I want us. Us choosing us each day…”

_6… 5… 4…_

“You better put it down on your resolution list for 2021 then…” She smiled, stroking his cheek.

_3… 2… 1…_

“You bet I will…” he chuckled.

“Happy New Year” Sylvie whispered before Matt’s lips found hers in a gentle kiss.


End file.
